bean_cafe_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Julius (BCF)
Kid Julius (キッドジュリアス ''Kiddojuriasu) ''is a character in the game ''Bean Cafe Fighters. ''He was revealed January 17th, 2015 along with Kid Zack, Kid Popple, Kid Cloud, and Kid Bane. He is a direct clone of Julius, but with some minor changes. He is voiced by Sachi Matsumoto in both versions of the game. How to unlock For players to unlock Kid Julius, they must complete Adventure mode with Julius on the hard difficulty without using any continues. Alternatively, you can play 100 VS. matches. Attributes As said before, Kid Julius is a direct clone of Julius, but with a few changes. Kid Julius appears as a lighter, weaker, and faster form of Julius. Unlike his older self self, whom is a heavyweight, Kid Julius is a lightweight and gets sent farther and higher (due to sharing the same fall speed) than older Julius. His attacks also do less damage and he is faster (Possessing the 11th fastest running speed in the game and the 15th fastest air speed in the game.). Kid Julius's primary asset is his range. He lacks a weapon like older Julius, but creates weapons out of ice in his moves, giving him a disjointed hitbox that can allow him to strike from a range, and his specials all give him access to a variety of projectiles that can cause damage and start combos from significant distances. Kid Julius projectiles are surprisingly damaging, especially in comparison to his older self; his Glacier Bomber catch opponents in the blast with multiple hits, allowing for combo potential, and both his Ice Beam and Ice Shard inflict more damage and hitstun than Julius's, allowing for some dangerous combo starters against his opponents. Coupled with a long-ranged grapple, Kid Julius's range is among the highest in the game. Kid Julius's KO options are varied and often different than those found on most other characters. Kid Julius's neutral aerial and forward tilt are quite powerful, with the former having almost nonexistent ending lag. Additionally, one of Kid Julius's most reliable finishers is his dash attack, which can take out opponents at as low as 102% on some characters, and is unusually fast. Kid Julius's main flaw, however, is his inability to easily and efficiently hit with his finishers. His forward air requires him to be in the air first, and the remainder of his attacks can prove too awkward to hit with. His dash attack requires the first few frames to connect, and its ending lag can prove to be problematic; that and the inability to send the opponent upwards unless hit at a precise point of the hammer and being a semi-spike. Furthermore, Kid Julius's down aerial, which can act as one of the most powerful meteor smashes in the game, has a very small and situational sourspot, significantly hindering its usefulness off the edge. His forward aerial is also among the weakest forward aerials to both combo and finish with, and his back aerial is significantly worse than his counterpart's. Kid Julius's light weight makes him considerably easier to KO than other characters; this itself acts as a problem for Kid Julius due to his short recovery in comparison to other characters of his weight class (such as Ballo or Doggo.). Although, to somewhat make up for this, Kid Julius can wall-jump. Overall, Kid Julius is a fast combo-reliant fighter with many gems who can also take advantage of his short stature and speed, although he is still outclassed by his older counterpart. Moveset